The Key
by Chakura
Summary: A young prince wisked away from his time to the future, to live a new life but what happen when the past finds him again. A long forgotten past, a pendent, and Duo crossdressing. What could this all mean. ~Yaoi~ in later parts
1. The key

The Key  
Jaye Kawaii  
Rating: PG13  
Warning: Shounen-ai, yaoi, OOC-ness, the supernatural, language, and violence.  
Pairing: 3x4, 1+2, 5+?  
Disclaimer: not mines, duh.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The fire exploded into the castle wall killing everyone near it, Lady S rushed to the throne room passing the debris and blood of the dead.   
"Oh King Lucifer[1], Trent's troops has attacked the north side and he heading in with demons we never seen before." Her cheeks flushed, King Lucifer, the ruler of Etern, his kind violet eyes are now hard, his chiseled faced gave him an air of authority, and his tousled black hair curled around his worried brow.  
"Lady S go to the nursery and take the baby far away from here. There is a trap door hidden under the baby's trunk that would lead you out of town where there is a carriage there awaiting, go and take my wife with you."   
"But what about you, you can't stay here."  
"Go now!' The king order.  
Lady S ran in a blaze of blue.  
Lucifer knew that he has to keep Trent far away from his child and the staff. The problem is that he wouldn't be able to stop him without the staff, but he couldn't risk the chance of letting Trent getting it. The room shook again causing the floor to crack. Lucifer knew one thing for certain nothing would harm his child.   
  
Lady S ran into a large room decorated with beautiful art and furniture, a young women with cascading chestnut hair, dressed in a violet dress that made her dark blue eyes bright.  
"Queen Trinity we have to go now." Lady S urged as she pushed away the baby's trunk revealing a small latch on the floor.  
Trinity took the small blue bundle in her arms as she ran to Lady S,  
"What about…"  
The big mahogany door flew off its hinges, Trent floated towards Trinity with a wicked smirk.  
"Give me the baby,"  
"Never " shouted a voice, as a blue ball of energy soar towards Trent, knocking him into the baby's crib.  
King Lucifer rushed to his wife.  
"Good, but not good enough," Trent grinned. "Crimson light."   
Holding out his hand as a blood red energy ball appeared. He flung the ball towards Trinity, the ball was moving too fast for her to put up an energy shield. Covering the baby with her body she waited for the ball to hit, but it never did.  
She opened her eyes and found Lady S on the floor in front of her in a pool of blood.  
"Oh my god, Sandra!" Trinity rushed to her, tears streaming down her face. Lady Sandra had taken the blast and by doing so given up her life.  
"Stupid wretch she deserved to die," Trent snickered at the display.  
Trinity looked up at him fire burning in her usually calm eyes.  
"Why you…" She released her own power; " Ice revolution" sickles formed at the palm of her hand and flew at him. There were to many to dodge.  
Wiping away the blood dripping from his face his eyes glitter with anger,  
"Bitch"  
  
And the power struggle began, lights were racing back and forth, too quickly for the normal eyes to follow, the walls began to crumble from the impact of the energy balls, no one was gaining the upper hand.   
Lucifer and Trinity were tiring out and the small bundle in her arms began crying.  
"I ask you this one more time, give me that child," Trent order  
Lucifer looked at him hard in the eyes, even though he was bloody and tried from dodging and trying to protect his wife and child.  
"Not on your life you bastard," Trinity screamed back.  
"Fine then if you are not gonna give him up then he will die along with you." With that Trent closed his eyes and began chanting, his body began glowing a deep red.  
"Oh no you are not going to do…" Lucifer eyes widen as he realized the attack that Trent is creating.  
"Yes I am."  
"But you are going to wipe out everyone in this country side along with yourself," it was too late to reason, as Trent released his attack.  
Trinity all she saw was a bright red light before she deployed her shields, as she slipped into darkness.  
  
Sandra stirred from her placed on the floor, she cried out in pain as she tried to stand but found no movement in her legs or where they used to be. She was grateful that the ball didn't fully hit her dead on along with her half blood magic that kept her still alive. Sandra looked around at the destroyed nursery [2], but the two lumps in violet caught her attention. She dragged herself to the closet body, which turns out to be the dead king, his body stained red from the gaping hole in his chest. A muffled cry startled her. Dragging herself next to the lump, turning it over she found that Trinity, her beautiful hair burnt, and the mouth never to turn up in a wonderful smile, still clutching the baby, a live one at that. Sandra gasped, never expecting the baby to live through such an attack, but as she picked up the baby, she realized that the baby wouldn't live much longer. She had to do something, anything. Suddenly the thought struck her, she knew that if she cast the reborn spell, she would have to pay the until mate price, staring down at the doleful violet orbs and the sliver pendent holding the same family crest as the baby's tattoo on the small of his back, laying on his pale skin. She knew she would pay the price anytime, she loved the child. Sandra closed her eye and started chanting in a long forgotten language, a blue bubble surround the baby and then disappeared along with the child. Sandra opened her eyes and found the child gone from her arms.  
"See you in the future," she smiled as she closed her eyes for the last time.  
  
  
A/N: awww wasn't that swt, hopefully you read through the whole thing without tumbling through some of my mistakes. Tell me if you like it.  
[1] In case you don't now Lucifer is another name for the "devil", but I think it's a cute name sorta fitting don't you think.  
[2] Oh yeah you might be wondering why only the nursery was destroyed, well you'll find it out later. Byez.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Guess you liked it or intrigued.  
notes:  
/thoughts/  
  
~Sumething hundred years later~  
  
"Then we ran right into a dead end..."   
"We have a mission."  
Duo stopped his conversation with Quarte and turned to the stonic piolt.  
"And.."  
"We have to go to the Etern school to meet a student who will give us a pendent that we need, and since we don't know the student is a guy or girl. You " pointing to Duo "have to go as a girl."  
"What?!" Duo shouted, Quatre tried to stifle a giggle at how red Duo turned.  
"You have to go as a girl." Heero stated again.  
"First off why do I have to go as the girl? Second whats so important about a stupid pendent? and third why me?"  
"You look like a girl, the pendent has something special about it and also the Oz troops are also after it."  
"Yeah still why me, why not Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, or you?" Duo thought about what he just said.   
"Okay stupid question, why not Quatre, no offense?"  
"Nontaken."  
"Because" with that Heero turned and walked to his room.  
"Hey Heero wait up," Duo shouted as he walked up the stairs.  
"what do you think is going on with Heero?" Quatre asked  
"Probably he's acting on his emotion[1], little one" Trowa said as he sipped his drink.  
"Huh?[2]"   
  
"So Heero when are we going?" Duo ask exasperated, knowing that he could get nowhere with Heero.  
/in more ways then one/  
Shut up.  
/sure but you can't run forever/  
Just watch.  
"Duo?" Heero stared at him waiting him to reply.  
Duo realized he said his last two thoughts out loud.  
"So when are we leaving?"  
"Tomorrow moring at O five hundred hours[3]."  
"Damn." Duo flopped onto his bed .  
  
"No way am I'm comning downstairs looking like this." Duo shouted from the locked bathroom.  
"Come on Duo, it can't be that bad." Quatre trued to coax him out.  
The four pilots were standing out side the bathroom door, to which a braided person is residing right now.  
"Maxwell, come out right now before I break down that door," Wufei shouted.  
"Oh wow Wufei making threats, whats next Heero's Omane O kousro," Duo said sarcastically.  
The pilots just stood not knowing what to do next. Trowa had tried to lure him out with breakfast, which didn't work. Quatre tried coaxing him out and Wufei made threats. Nothing seems to be working. Wufei suddenly got an idea and rushed into the room that Duo and Heero shared and came back with a small stuffed black cat.   
"Maxwell if you don't come out I'll throw little Lucifer out the window" Wudei taunted.  
"No you won't."  
"Oh yes I would."  
Considering it was Wufei talking Duo decide to take it serisouly.  
"Fine, Fine, Fine, I'll be out in a few."  
Quatre stared at Wufei. " How you know that Duo has a doll?"  
"Its a stuffed cat not a doll." A vocie shouted from the bathroom.  
"He was annoying me in the study with it." "Always meowing and purring with that damn cat."  
The door creaked open, the four pilots towards the door. Duo peaked out one amesthy eye.  
"Come on Duo, come out. " Quatre coaxed as if he was talking to a scared puppy .  
"You promise you won't laugh."  
"We promise." Quatre threw a cautioning look towards Wufei.  
"Maxwell, I promise I won't laugh." Wufei said trying to hide the smirk that was forming.  
"Okay."  
Duo opened the door, standing there in all his glory[a/n: not that kind u perv, well not yet anywayz ^_^]. He was wearing white knee high socks, a black pleated that comes several inches from his knee, a white blouse, with a black vest that has gold embory at the hem. He was a poster child for innocence. His amethyst eyes lined with a bit of mascara ,a faint blush tinge his cheeks, and his long braid swayed seductivly at the curve of his ass. Duo looked up and saw everyone staring at him mouth wide open. Even Trowa the normaly slient one is makeing some kind of mumbling sounds.  
"Damn it, I know I look horrible." Duo was about to turned back to the bathroom when Heero spoke.   
"You look fine, "  
Duo eyes widen in amazement, did Mr. I'm-going-to-kill-you-Heero just paid him a compliament.  
"Really."  
"Yes, come on we got to go."  
The three soilders stood there mouth agaped as Duo and Heero drove off[4].  
"Was that Duo?" Quatre stared to at Trowa who has his arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Maxwell looks pretty good in that skirt."Wufei replied, before turning cherry red when he realized what he just said.  
"Well I wonder.."Quatre thought.  
  
A/N:  
[1] If you remenber watching the TV seris Heero was talkin to Trowa and then he said you should follow your feelings.  
[2] Sorry I made Quatre sound like a ditz.  
[3] in case u haven't figure it out O five hundred hours mean five am in the morning  
[4] Hey they need a way to get to school. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Students! I want you to meet two new students," "Heero Utada," she said pointing to Heero," and Duo LaVell." The perky brunette teacher stated.  
"Heero why don't you sit next to Luke over there," She said point to the third row at the right side of the room, "and Duo you can sit next to Trini over there" she pointed to the fifth row at the left side of the room. [1]  
Duo walked toward his seat, ignoring the stares he got from the male population,  
/Damn I'm so gonna kill Heero/   
"Hi Duo, Is that you real name? Weird name, how you got it? So how you like it so far? Have a boyfriend? Do you know the new guy? Isn't he cute." Saying the last one as a statement not a question. Trini a hyper girl with shoulder length hazel hair that curls inward and big blue crystal eyes, that sparkles every time she smiles, just sat there as she waited for the answer.  
"So?"  
"Yea, name after a friend [2], school is alright, no I don't have one, I sorta know the new guy, and he's alright." Duo answered this at the same speed as she spitted out the questions.  
"So do you have a boyfriend? What's his name? In this class? Is he cute?" Duo asked this all in one breath and less then 5 seconds [3].  
Trini smile got even wider to find someone who could talk the same speed as her.  
"Yes, Luke, in every class, and he sitting right over by Heero." She said pointing to the far right.  
All through class they chatted in amazing speed that all it sounded to the normal ear was just a garble of sounds.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey Heero, my names Luke," Luke said sticking out his hand.  
"Hn"  
"Okay, so how you like Etern so far?" He said as he put down his hand.   
"...."  
"Man of few words."  
"You boys up there, pay attention!" yelled the English teacher.  
"Sorry," Luke quickly covers his face with the textbook.  
Heero internally smirked as this display that very much resemble Duo's whenever he got caught talking in class. Luke in some ways look like Duo, especially the big violet eyes, the only difference is that Duo's is more expressive. Luke's thick black hair curls at his forehead, and his deep brow gave Luke an unconscious air of authority. Okay maybe not that, Heero thought, but still Luke has something about him that just reminds him of Duo.   
Heero was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the bell ring, until someone tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Hey Heero, class is over, what you have next?"  
"Chemistry."  
"The same as me, come on and I'll show you where it is."  
  
Trini was walking down the hall chattering with Duo as they walked to their chemistry class. Trini has this weird feeling that she couldn't really explain, she felt that she knew Duo forever and felt a need to protect her [4].  
"Hey mind if I stop by Luke's locker, we always wait for each other."  
"Awww that's so cute." Duo said making kissy faces at her. "Oh Luke baby it been so long since I last seen you." mimicking Trini's voice, as Duo clutched his heart.  
"Hey stop that, " she said laughing, "Oh look here comes Luke."   
Luke ran to his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey Rini, this is Heero, he has chem. lab with us."  
"Oh the same with Duo here."  
"So what unlucky school let loose a beauty like you?" Luke teasingly asks Duo.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Duo said grinning  
"Hey!" Trini smack Luke upside his head while sending Duo a mock glare.  
"We're going to be late for class" Heero spoke up.  
"Oh my god did Heero actually said a full sentence" Duo and Luke both said in union.  
Heero just raised an eyebrow at the display.  
"Great minds think alike," again at the same time. With this Trini just couldn't hold it in and started laughing.  
"Oh great minds we are now officially late for class." Trini laughed as she ran into the room.  
  
Instead of taking notes like he should've, Duo was busy staring at Heero.  
/I wonder what's up with him, he is totally pissed/  
Ever since they been paired up on missions Duo made an art of reading Heero. Every twitch and blink, Duo stored in his mind for future reference. He could tell a real P.Oed glare and the always Omae o korosu glare that Duo is well aquaited with.  
  
Duo was right. Heero was totally pissed off at Luke flirting with Duo, even though he knew that they were joking. Duo was his. He never felt this way before about the braided baka, or maybe he did but never realized it. There were many times when he had this unexplainable urges, like checking on him when he's sleeping and seeing to it that he gets home safely after a mission.   
"Hey Heero zoned out on us again." Duo said, while waving a hand in his front of his face.  
"..." Heero just continue to glare forward.  
" 'Kay"  
They spent the rest of the class doing the experiment the teacher issued, which was going fine until Duo knock over the Hcl [5] onto his hand. He had to be rushed to the nurse's office and stayed there until the end of class.  
  
"No remember take these twice a day and if the pain continues or starts to blister go straight to the hospital, okay sweetie." The young nurse instructed Duo as she cleaned and wrapped his hand.  
  
"Sure Nurse Sandy," Duo said with a big grin as he bounces off the table.  
  
"Hey Duo, Trini wanted me to check up on you and walk you to your room since she has Student council meeting today." Luke informed Duo.  
"So how you poured Hydrochloric acid on yourself?" Luke question Duo as they walked outside towards the dorm house.  
"It was just an accident," Duo answered  
/flashback/  
"Duo."  
Duo turned his back only to get a nose full of Heero's strong musky sent.  
"What?"  
"Are you going to help with the lab?"  
The bright cobalt blue eyes stared back at him that made Duo feel, as he was the only one in the entire room.   
"Hn"  
"Hey Heero you know I'm going to help," Duo said happily as he spun around to come face to face, but his braid flung around with him hitting the HCL at the edge of his desk, spilling the HCL onto him.  
/end flashback/  
"...your in? " Luke asked  
"Huh?" Dou looked up bewildered; he knew that he was not listening to a word of what Luke was saying.  
"Well I ask what room you in, but it seems that you were off in Lala land," "Bet you were thinking about a certain blue eyed boy" Luke commented humorously.  
"I'm in room 69, [6]" Duo said, avoiding answering Luke's question. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the Duo's floor.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go meet Rini in five minutes, see ya." Luke kissed Duo on the cheek before he left.   
Duo just looked at the retreating figure with a faint blush blooming on his pale cheeks. He glances at the clock above the doorway in the main hall.  
/Shit its 5 already, Heero gonna be so pissed off/  
Duo quickly jogged towards where his room and Heero room was situated at, only slowing down when he passed by a couple of girls, not wanting to blow his cover. It was a "coincidence" that his room is right next to Heero's with a door connecting both their rooms so they didn't have to sneak around[7].  
"Hey Heero, sorry I'm late just..." Duo said as he flung there connecting door open.  
"Shut up baka, we just got more infomation about the pendent we are after." Heero replied from his sation at the computer without looking up.  
"So fill me in," Duo said as he flung himself on Heero's bed, taking in Heero's sent that overhelm his every being, a big grin is forming on his face as he tried to listen the infomation that Heero's deep vocie is giving."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Sorri for making Heero not has much of a speaking part.  
[1] Notice in almost all the fics when they have to go to a school, they always sit next or near each other. Just an odd tidbit.  
[2] Named after Solo.  
[3] I know none could talk that fast. Anime remember that.  
[4] Remenber Trini thinks Duo is a girl  
[5 A strong acid that could really burn you hand. I knock some over on my hand; luckily it was only 4.0mole so it only tingles and warm a bit. ^_^' Clumsy.  
[6] Heeeheee 69 O_~  
[7] Have you ever been in a hotel room when theres a door that when you open it you are facing another door, well thats the connecting door I'm talking about.  
Thanks to Wildfire for helping me to correct Heero tm saying. 


End file.
